Dio
Dio, also known as the "Blonde Boy" (金髪の少年 Kinpatsu no Shonen), is an undead boy that Aya encounters in the mansion. His intentions seem to be good when she first meets him offering to help her by showing her the way, but Aya is shocked when she realizes half his face has been horribly burned and runs away, terrified. Later on, after she was almost choked by a subject, Aya faints and Dio takes her out of the room. After she wakes up, he tries to convince her to escape from the mansion, which she refuses. After that, Maria appears and throws knives at him. He is not seen again until one of the endings. After Maria fails to kill Aya's father by throwing knives at him multiple times before he can kill Aya, the mad father gets up and tries to end them both. Dio saves them by killing the father personally just in the nick of time. Later in the story, before Aya and Maria are preparing to leave, Dio says Aya has no need to thank him and reveals it was her mother who had sent him to make sure she wasn't hurt and says he had no intention to be injured or to have scared her earlier. He tells Aya to not be sad, because her mother is watching over her and if she is sad, so will her mother be. Dio continues to explain he must now set fire to the mansion to get rid of any traces of her father to prevent what happened repeating itself, and asks Aya to remember everyone that died there and sacrifices made since their existence would be forgotten. Aya agrees, and as the mansion begins to burn Dio kisses Aya on the forehead and says "Goodbye Aya. May you be smiled upon.". This is a "charm" previously shown to also be given to Aya ealier by her mother before she died. It is a reference to this. Aya and Maria leave, the mansion and Dio are consumed by the flames along with the other reanimated corpses in the mansion. Real Name Dio is not his real name. His name is never mentioned in the game itself, but many of the niconico fans began calling him Dio after a character in Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. The name Dio stuck and was later added to his bio in the endgame material. His real name, however, still remains a mystery. Appearance Dio has tousled blonde hair that covers a small portion of the right side of his face, swept to the right in order to not obstruct his view. He has bandages bounded around his head that conceals his right eye. Dio has hazel colored eyes and is missing one that was taken away by the Doctor at a young age. His attire consists of a white collared shirt and brown pants, with straps over his shoulders. Dio has a rather lanky build, though he is stronger than he looks. His expression usually remains stoic throughout the game. It could be said he is possibly around the same age of Aya who is eleven. Personallity What you can take from his short appearance in the game, he is a quiet and a slightly stoic young man. He knows what he has to do and stays focused. He is thankful for Aya's help and wants to be remembered. He seems more mature for his age (his age being that of a young teenager, possibly 13/14), maybe due to what he has seen since the curse has come over him to reanimate his corpse. Gallery Dio and Aya.jpg|Dio says goodbye to Aya. Mad father.PNG|Dio without the bandages. omfgjdsakogmterwhtfskjntj dio.PNG|Aya's first meeting with Dio in the beginning of the game. Category:Characters Category:Male